I Love you It hurts
by Tidon
Summary: I Love him, even it was Impossible. If being friends was the only way to be with you then I'll go for it. GrimmIchi and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Kurosaki Ichigo, A normal student along with his best friend Nelliel and their circle of friends. How well Ichigo could contain his feelings for his best friend's cousin? And that teal haired jerk was straight as a pole, will Ichigo kept it a secret? Well…..

.

Warning; YAOI

Rated M for later chapters

.

I DO NOT OWN bleach and the songs I used here…..

Chapter 1

_Called her for the first time yesterday__  
__Finally found the missing part of me__  
__Felt so close but you were far away__  
__Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge__  
__I'm just breathless__  
__I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again__  
__Hopeless, head over heels in the moment__  
__I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_I can't get your smile out of my mind__  
__[I can't get you out of my mind]__  
__I think about your eyes all the time__  
__You're beautiful but you don't even try__  
__(You don't even, don't even try)__  
__Modesty is just so hard to find_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge__  
__I'm just breathless__  
__I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again__  
__Hopeless, head over heels in the moment__  
__I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again, (oh)__  
__Love bug again_

~~ Lovebug by Jonas Brothers

..

.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes and yawn as he heard the radio turned on as it used to be, it was his habit to listen to radio before doing anything productive to start his day. His phone vibrate and it was _him_ "hmm?"

"Still sleep'n? get your ass up already we had test today at 10, Noitra said it was a bitch kind of test"

"five more minutes.. grimm see ya later." He heard his chuckle at the end of the line

"You better not be late, or I'll kick your ass…..bye! see ya later Ichi" and the call ended

He remember talking to _him _for the first time in his life, a smile formed in his face as he closed his eyes and recollect those in his memory.

"Kurosaki-kun would you call this Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez for the orientation tomorrow morning…. and this two more Noitra and Szayel" Inoue said as she lend me the files containing several names, picture and their contact numbers.

We are currently helping our friend Uryuu Ishida because our _very_ kind and _very _responsible teacher left his responsibility to Uryuu claiming that he's very ill and shit, 'which I'm sure he's not'.

As I turn the papers to see this grimmjow guy's file, I was stunned, I mean F.U.C.K.

He was gorgeous, his grin was captivating he had a blue hair and his eyes…. soo hot 'did I say hot? I mean fucking HOT!'. I was probably drooling for a second, I gulped as I dialed his number. After a few rings he answered my call.

"Hello?" he answered in a gruff and low voice.

Fuck! Is he a god or something? Even his voice was gorgeous, I can't think straight now and I almost forgot what I'm supposed to say.

"I-I'm I-Ichigo and I called you for the orientation tomorrow…" I stuttered like an Idiot

"Oh.. okay, I'll go there… Ichigo right?" his voice went straight to my groin 'I can't help it okay!'

"Y-yeah Grimm see ya there"

"Okay bye .. Ichi" and he ended the call I heard his chuckle at the end of the line. After that call I could die happy, I smiled from ear to ear and finished the remaining calls.

As I walk, I could feel pairs of eyes was on me, Renji and Nelliel seems to notice my actions. "Hey you're so happy today, why?" Renji said as Nelliel barks in "Ichi you had an ear to ear grin and staring at only God knows where…. So who's this guy?" she said as she lean her face grinning slowly to mine I tried to avoid their questions but I knew that they didn't take no for an answer. I sighed "It's nothing really I just get …. " I sighed again and averted my eyes with her because my face grew hot and I was probably red as a tomato, whenever they tease me, Nelliel blinked slowly and her grin grew wide 'ICHI HAD A CRUSH!' she said loudly that almost all of the people walking on the street turn their gaze on us and she ran away laughing.

"NELLIEL!" I said angrily as my face turned redder and it didn't help that Renji added "Good Ichi you're grumpy these days you need to get laid" which result to his bloody nose that he deserve.

I ended on my bedroom and landed myself on the bed scowling at the ceiling.

'This Grimmjow guy… what did you do to me?'

_x-x-x-x_

.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, eighteen years old had a natural blue hair and eyes standing six foot tall had a chiseled body, who always wears his signature grin and always got what he wanted, almost all the women in school was drooling at him the guys giving him looks, they had a jealous glares but he just shrugged it all and continue his way to this 'orientation thing'.

"Oi are we there yet?" he asked at his cousin

"Were almost there Grimm" she said as she led him at the theater like place crowded by students, he saw a fiery orange at the hall that cannot be unseen and to his surprise the red head was walking towards them.

"Hey Nelliel!" the redhead shouted

"Ichigo!" she hugged him tightly like they didn't saw each other for a decade…. Wait Ichigo? So this is the guy who called me. Nelliel broke his hug and introduce him to me "Ichi this is Grimmjow my Cousin and Grimmy this is Ichigo my Best Friend" she said as she tightened her hug on the red head's arm and I didn't forget that he called me grimmy again! For the love of God.

"Hey Grimmjow, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo " he raised his hand and I returned the favor "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez you're the one who called me yesterday right?" I said and he blushed… like why?. He nodded and cleared his throat as he guide us to our seats. He seated next to me and within less than an hour of this 'boring orientation thing' he was fast asleep. I smiled because I feel the same.

After almost three hours, three fucking hours of that stupid orientation we are given a class schedule where me and Ichigo are at the same class. While Nelliel were at the next room. As we entered the class room we sat next to each other he had his friends surrounding him within a minute and introduced me to them. First is Inoue, chick with a huge tits that I would like to have on my list and the second was Renji tattooed guy with a RED hair and lastly Kensei white haired guy and he was currently leaning his arm at Ichigo' shoulder. "Guys this is Grimmjow Jaegarjaque, Nelliel's cousin" they gave me nod and that jiggly tits gave me a nod. The door opened and our teacher pops in

"Alright class please put yourselves at your chairs and I'll start the attendance…. Oh by the way I'm your class advisor Urahara Kisuke" And that blond started calling our names after he was finished he just jolted out of our room, he said 'he'll use a bathroom'.

"He's not coming back!" I heard Ichigo and I felt a crumpled paper hit my head, when I look back there he was grinning and throw another paper at me. "Well Ichi you started this" I wore my signature grin and grabbed some papers on my desk and started a war.

After that Me and Ichigo were tight like brothers

.

.

x-x-x-x-x

My phone buzzed and saw 'Message from Grimmy :)) '

"Ichi! Where the hell are you?" Fuck I fell asleep and glance at the clock 9:40. Well Shit.

"Yeah I'm sorry Grimm I'm on the road, see ya there :))" But the truth is I'm just starting my shower and I swear that was the quickest.

.

Well Fuck I'm late.

.

..

Well what do you think guys? Please drop a review and thank you for reading!

See you next time :))


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: BIG thank you to all of you for reading!

I don't own Bleach nor the songs I've use here….

Chapter 2.

_Take time to realize_  
_That your warmth is_  
_Crashing down on in_

_Take time to realize_  
_That I am on your side_  
_Didn't I, didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you_  
_You know it's never gonna be that simple_  
_Though I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized_  
_Then we'd be perfect for each other_  
_And we'll never find another_  
_Just realize what I just realized_  
_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now_

_It's not the same_  
_No it's never the same_  
_If you don't feel it too_  
_If you meet me halfway_  
_If you would meet me halfway_  
_It could be the same for you_

_~~ Colbie Caillat – Realize_

It's been Friday night, they had an exhausting day due to their one of a kind teacher giving them tests that he didn't even lectured yet, what an ass right?.

Grimm and I along with the group were at Ulquiorra's place just to pass the time, having drinks, play some of the latest video games and when Nel comes we were forced to play Truth or Dare 'what are we twelve' and Nel wouldn't take no for an answer, I let out a sigh, thankfully that she didn't come over…. Yet. Now Noitra was bitching again, it was about Szayel's 'cheating-on-their-truth-or-dare-game-last-friday', which is not because the bottle naturally stopped at Noitra's direction, we dared him to kiss Shinji for less than a minute and we were surprised that they 'make out' and didn't even finished the game and Ulquiorra gave them a room for their 'thing'.

I shook my head as I grabbed a case of beer "Hey Grimm! Beer?" Grimmjow nodded and grabbed a bottle and I sat next to him.

I stole a glance at him, his face was manly as ever, his angular jaw, his hair and eyes that drown me whenever he looked at me that damn voice he got, it always had an effect to his groin.

As I move my eyes down, I can see that his shirt was nicely wrapped to him, I wonder what does it fell to touch his muscles to taste his-, I quickly looked away because if I continue to think like this I couldn't contain myself any longer, I chugged down my beer and sighed "If you could only feel the same way to m…" I gulped and my eyes went wide as I just realized what I said and Grimm heard me for FUCKS SAKE!

"Huh? … Did you say something?" he asked innocently "N-nothing!" I shook my head as I tried to get another bottle from the case and found it empty he just shrugged, I noticed that he was busy at his phone,

"New Girl eh?" I asked and smiled looking at his phone, he grinned and nodded like an Idiot, poor girl as her name will be written at Grimm's 'to do list', I really wonder why Grimm won't settle on just one girl or (me), I laugh at my thoughts 'Grimm want Pussy and TITS Ichigo' he reminded himself he really doesn't had a chance to him, which really affected his mood right now "I need more beer" said leaving him alone as I drag my ass to the kitchen and opened the fridge and grab more of the intoxicating beverage when suddenly I felt a tapped on my shoulder,

"Hey Ichi, you sure can handle it?" I turned around and saw Kensei and smiled

"Uh-hmm" and I tried to walk out of the kitchen as I walk I didn't notice that my vision was blurry and Spinning due to the beer and other liquor he had taken, I felt myself almost tripped my foot at one of the stands of the chairs when a pair of strong arms helped me to stand straight.

"Ichi, I think you had enough…." He said as he grabbed the bottles away from me, I protested but I felt horrible at the moment he dragged me at the chair beside the table and let me get comfortable. Kensei gave me a glass of water "Drink this please" he said I had no energy to say anything so I drank it anyway I heard him say "Take a rest for a minute and I'll gave ya a ride home…." I just found my head leaning against the table and took a nap.

I woke up and my vision was okay unlike earlier, and heard someone called me "Ichi… ya okay now?" I gave him a nod and he help me stand "thanks Ken" we went to the living room area, we saw Noitra and Shinji were saying their goodbyes, we talk to Ulquiorra and thank him for a wonderful night as always, we were walking towards Kensei's car "Berry !" I turned around and smiled as he called me, he ran to catch us "Hey berry, you left your phone back there" he said as he handed me the device

"Thanks… See ya tomorrow then, I'll come at your place"

"Well I'm sorry but ….. I had a Date tomorrow" I felt my chest tighten, I had heard that from him more than a dozen of times but it still hurt to see him happy with somebody else. But I should've gotten used to it right? I should've expected that to him, He was happy with them and I should be happy for him …. Right? Even though I love him….

"I see…. Have fun…" If I wasn't in love with him, I could say these words without a problem.

.

.

.

Well what do you think guys please leave a review it really helps!

Well I'll clear some things here; *ahem*

Kensei likes Ichi and Ichi like Grimmjow and Grimmjow like TITS and PUSSY got it? . at least right now ;P

*drops knees on the floor* reviews please …. :))

See ya next time!


End file.
